U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,663 discloses a conventional carrier for accumulating containers and comprises two carries and multiple containers. The carrier has a plurality of fitting holes. Two protruding ribs are arranged on the opposite sides of the fitting hole. Each of the containers has a cone-shaped body which has a section has the same width as the fitting hole so that the containers are fitted in the fitting holes and the cone-shaped body of each container passed through the fitting hole. The protruding ribs secure the top of the container so that the container is positioned to the carrier.
However, the user has to pull open the protruding ribs by two hands to pick the container out from the carrier. Further, the user then has to open the cover of the container to access the parts in the container. The processes are complicated and inconvenient. Besides, when opening the cover, the cover is easily deformed such that the cover is hard to open.
The present invention intends to provide a carrier unit for carrying boxes and the box is easily opened so as to improve the shortcomings of the conventional one.